An Angel's Wings
by LloydExe857
Summary: On Floor 48, A.K.A. Angel Land, Silica finds Pit Unconcious outside of town. He tells her that Palutena, the Goddess of Light and Ruler of Angel Land has been captured. Will Silica and Pit save Palutena? Or will their weaknesses overcome their strengths. SilicaxPit
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! LloydExe857 here! So, I had an idea soon after I started writing fan fiction, I decided that I wanted an SAO/Kid Icarus Crossover with Silica because she's underrated. Anyways, I don't have it all planned out yet, but here's that dream becoming a reality. I hope you enjoy it.**

It had been a month since Kirito helped me revive Pina, the small, blue dragon who was currently perched on my shoulder. I had been training nonstop since then, but was only able to move a floor up. I had yet to find a long-term party, but I was fairly capable of protecting myself against the field enemies here on Floor 48.

The 48th Floor, nicknamed "Angel Land" because the ground was covered in clouds were there wasn't already Ancient-Greece-style ruins. All the NPCs having wings on their backs helped with the name, too. It was an overall peaceful floor, compared to the others. At least, it was in the day. In the night this floor was crawling with powerful enemies.

I looked up at the sky to see the sun setting. I had pulled in some good col and items from ruins a short ways from the main town. I wasn't willing to go to far on my own, so I made sure I could always see it from where I was. I didn't want to waste a teleport crystal returning to the town, so I decided to walk the way back.

"I was thinking we could go to Agil's Shop tomorrow and sell what we found," I said to Pina, if only to break the silence, "What do you think?"

Pina didn't respond, so I turned my head to look at her. She seemed tense.

"What's wrong, Pina?" I asked, starting to worry. Was it late enough for the large monsters to spawn?! I pulled out a teleport crystal and held it tight.

Pina barked (there way no other way to describe her sounds) and pointed a little ways to my right.

I put a hand over my eyes to shield them from the sun. I didn't see a huge monster so that was a good sign. What I did see was a body, unmoving on the ground.

(? POV)

Waking up, I could feel my entire body explode with pain, almost making me black out again. I wished I had as I let out a yelp of pain.

"Oh! You're still hurt!" I heard a voice, obviously female, "Here. Drink this it will help you feel better."

Eyes closed, I felt a bottle press against my lips and I drank greedily...or at least as greedily as I could with searing pain. I could tell by the taste that this was a Healing Potion, what level I could only guess at, but what I did know is that I instantly started feeling better.

I opened my eyes so that I could see my surroundings. An inn. I was in an inn. Not a fancy one but still an inn. The room was sparsely decorated, a picture of someone fighting a monster I didn't recognize being the only thing on the walls, and in desperate need of a new coat of paint. I looked to the side to see the voice who had helped me. As I looked at her, one word came to mind. Cute. She was obviously young, around my age and had two light brown ponytails that just emphasized her cuteness.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked, worry showing in her red eyes.

I nodded slightly and tried to sit up. Bad idea. Pain shot through the my back, dropping me back on the bed I was laying on.

The girl gasped and stood as I feel. "You should try that!" she almost scolded me. "Your wings are badly damaged!"

My wings! I had forgotten about them. They were damaged? I had landed on them pretty hard, but they've taken worse then that! If I can't fly how am I supposed to...

"My name is Silica." The girl smiled at me, obviously deciding that I was okay for now, "What's yours?"

Her smile calmed me and I almost forgot about my wings. "I'm Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena."

"Palutena?" Silica said questioningly, "She's the leader of Angel Land, right?

"That's right!" I smiled, always willing to talk about Lady Palutena, "She makes sure all of Angel Land is intact and orderly. She keeps the town governments rolling and is the best chef in Aincrad! Not to mention...

(Silica POV)

Pit rambled on like this for quite a while. He seemed to think quite highly of Palutena. It was heartwarming to see someone care so much about someone else, even if they were just NPCs.

"...and that's why I've got to go back and try to save her again!"

"Wait, what?!" I yelled, "Why does Palutena need saving?"

"Because she was kidnapped by Medusa, Goddess of Darkness," Pit replied, confused, "I told you that, remember?"

I didn't so I tried to change the subject, "You said you needed to try 'again.' Is that how you got hurt?"

Pit nodded, "Uh-huh. That's what happened, in short, but all the pain in the world would be worth enduring to save Lady Palutena. Speaking of which, I should go so I can do that."

"Oh no you don't!" I scolded him like a mother would scold her child. "You won't be saving anyone in your condition! I will not let you go out there alone!"

Pit, unwavering, continued to smile, "Okay then. Maybe you can come with me then?"

A Quest menu opened in front of me, taking me by surprise. An Angel's Wings, it was called. Pit was an NPC, so he could give quests, this shouldn't surprise me, but usually, a quest was given early in the encounter.

"Don't feel like you have to, though, Silica," the angel said, looking away from me, like he was ashamed of himself, "You've already done so much for me. You saved my life. Don't do it if you don't want to.

He was right, I didn't have to. If I pushed decline, he would probably just disappear and wait for the next person to find his limp body. I wasn't a very strong player anyways. Without a party, how could I help Pit save the Goddess of Light, something he had tried and failed.

I departed with myself like this for what felt like an hour. Pit (thankfully) didn't say anything while I thought.

I came to a decision. I don't know why I had ever thought differently. There was only one answer. I took a deep breath and pressed my choice.

 **A/N Haha! Major cliff hanger! Which button did Silica press? How did Pit end up sprawled on the ground (or is it sky because clouds?)? Find out, sometime in the future!**

 **Anyways, this was super fun to write and I'm sorry I didn't get it out earlier. School had been working me into the ground. If it helps, though, I get out next week so I will try to be more diligent them I have been. Also expect more chapters of Beginning of Champions. I plan on alternating weeks on that and this, so look forward to that.**

 **Finally, thank you for reading and hope you didn't mind the cliffhanger to much. Don't forget to review and tell me how I did. If it is negative, please make it constructive no "Ohmygosh you suck because of the cliffhanger!" or something like that. Thank you for reading and not reviewing like that. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Isn't it funny how just after I say I'll be more reliable with my posts, I get traveling a lot more then I usually do and am unable to write. Anyways, here's what you've been waiting for. Enjoy!**

(Silica POV)

Unlike I had thought, Pit hadn't disappeared when I turned down his quest. He just looked at me sadly and said it was too bad, then he perked up and asked if I could help him find someone to help him. To my surprise, no quest message came up, but I accepted anyways. I spent the next week helping Pit recover and thinking about who could help him. We were exploring some ruins when it hit me.

Kirito.

Kirito could help Pit! He was so powerful he could take countless hits and barely take any damage. I pulled up my Friends List to message him.

Kirito, could you come down to Floor 48 sometime. I need your help with something.

I hit send, knowing Kirito would come to the rescue. He always did.

"Hey, Pit, I found someone who can... Pit?" I looked around the room. Pit was nowhere to be found. I yelled his name, starting to panic.

"Gaaah!" I heard a pained cry echo off of the ruined stone walls. That voice had to be Pit's! He was hurt again and I needed to save him! I dashed through the halls searching for the exit.

I rounded a corner to see the stairway back to the surface and I sprinted towards it, Pina close behind me. "Hang on... Pit. I'm... almost there." I muttered between breaths.

Something hit the structure from above, causing huge chunks of rock to fall from the ceiling. I weaved through the falling rocks, barely managing not to get crushed and made it up the stairs into the open area.

I froze. In front of me, Pit was fighting a monster I had never seen before. A huge, two-headed dog wrapped in flame. It's spine of protruding bones glowed in the light of the fire as it shot volleys of fireballs toward the Angel. The name above it's head read, "Twinbellows the Ferocious."

I grasped my dagger with my quaking hand as a kind of safety. IF I was afraid before, I was terrified now! This was a boss monster! Bosses never free-roam! You fought bosses in large parties anyways and maybe you'd be lucky enough to beat it! We were just a weak player and an injured NPC! We didn't have a chance!

I snapped out of my trance as Pit was launched by a direct fireball. Rage built up inside me and before I knew what I was doing, I charged at the canine, dagger pointed in its direction.

"Silica! No!" Pit yelled.

The blade lit up as I activated my strongest Sword Skill and slashed downwards.

The first thing I noticed as I came to was the intense heat. My armor was heavy with sweat. I eventually managed to sit up so that I could take a look at my surroundings. There wasn't much to see but the countless volcanos and enormous sea of lava explained the temperature.

Now that that was out of the way, I tried to remember how I'd gotten there. I remembered Pit getting attacked, and then...

"Oh my gosh, Pit!"

He'd taken a heavy hit! Where was he? I had to help him!

 **"Well, well, well,"** a haughty, male voice echoed, **"it looks like sleeping beauty finally awoke from her slumber."**

I looked around hoping to find the source of the voice, but came up empty handed. "Who's there?" I was frightened but I wasn't going to let my voice show that.

 **"Oh, where are my manners,"** the voice said, sounding more amused than polite, **"I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld, and I have been watching you for a while now Sili-Willy."**


End file.
